1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to seat assemblies and in particular to retractable seat assemblies having means for releasably latching the seat thereof in a retracted elevated position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To provide access to components such as batteries and the like which are conventionally stored in vehicles subjacent the driver's seat, seat assemblies are provided which are retractable to an elevated retracted position permitting access to the normally subjacent components. It is desirable in such seat assembly structures to provide some prop means for holding the seat in the retracted position and it is important that the prop means effectively positively retain the seat so as to avoid injury to personnel and/or damage to equipment should the seat undesirably become unlatched and fall back to the normal seating position. A number of different seat-latching devices have been developed for use in such applications. However, the known latching devices have the disadvantages of relatively high complexity, high cost, and impositive latching.